The present invention relates to casket ornaments. More precisely, it relates to removable corner ornaments for a casket and to a kit incorporating the same.
It is known in the art to provide a casket with angled corners in order to place corner ornaments there. Families of the deceased can then choose between a number of different ornaments with which to adorn the casket, according to their own taste or to the deceased""s wishes.
These corner ornaments have a design on the front face thereof, and are provided with an extending pin at the rear thereof. The pin is inserted into a hole provided on the angled corner for that purpose. The ornament is held in place with fastening means, such as a butterfly nut, from the inside of the casket. This is a major inconvenience, since should the family wish to keep the corner ornaments, these can only be removed from the inside of the casket. It is most undesirable, when the casket is at the cemetary, to a have a person reach into the casket (while the body lies therein) and manually unscrew the butterfly nuts in order to remove the ornaments. Furthermore, even if there was a delicate way of removing the ornaments, the existence of the protruding pin makes it difficult for the family to expose the ornaments in their home, or elsewhere.
In order to obviate this problem, one solution is to provide the ornaments with a pair of male fasteners, having an enlarged head, which matingly cooperate with a corresponding female opening in order to removably fasten the ornament to the corner. However, the use of such an arrangement does not provide for adequate retention, since the ornaments can fall off, and can cause misalignment problems because the tolerance required to properly align the ornaments is high.
Furthermore, there is a need for permitting the family to choose and arrange the ornaments as they choose, and for permitting the family to retain the ornaments and expose them properly.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a thematic casket assembly for ornamenting a funeral ceremony. The casket is of the type having four corner surfaces, each of which are at an angle with respect to a side wall of the casket. The thematic casket assembly according to the present invention comprises a panel to be placed on a crown of the casket, a display shelf and at least one removable corner ornament adapted to be attached to a corresponding corner on surface of the casket. The display shelf and the at least one corner ornament are provided with a thematic design on the front face thereof whereby during the funeral ceremony, the panel is placed on the crown of the casket and the corner ornaments are secured on the display shelves which are mounted on a corresponding corner surfaces of the casket.
The present invention is also concerned with a thematic urn assembly comprising a decorative panel to be placed nearby the urn and a ornament adapted to be attached on the surface of the urn. The thematic urn assembly also comprises a display shelf for receiving and displaying the ornament when it is removed from the urn.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a removable corner ornament for a casket that may be readily detachable from the casket that is without the use of any tools.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a kit for ornamenting a casket, comprising at least one corner ornament to be placed on the casket. The corner ornaments are provided with a design on the front face thereof and attaching means on the rear face thereof for fixing the corner ornament on a corner surface of the casket. The kit also comprises a display shelf for receiving and displaying at least one corner ornament when it is detached from the casket.
In accordance with the present invention it is also possible to use the removable corner ornament as a decorative base of an urn.
It should be understood that more than one type of ornament may be placed on a casket, and the kit provides for this selection.